The Amazing Race Fanfiction 1
by arvin09.john
Summary: 11 Teams, A race around the World, A million Dollars, and A whole lot of Humor
1. Introduction of Cast

Phil: "I am standing at the largest hotel in the whole world, the First World Hotel, located in Genting highlands of Malaysia. From here, 11 teams will go on a race around the world to win a million dollars. Let's meet the first team."

*One grown man and a pretty blonde girl showed up, using the stairs to get to the top of the building*

Phil: "Let me introduce you, Estelle and Erik, a daughter and a father."

Erik: "We are going to race the world, even if she hates it."

Estelle: "He hates me so much, that's why he wants me to race the world. And nationwide, we are rich, so I dont care if we lose."

Erik: "How many times do I have to tell you that we need this father-daughter bonding moment?"

Estelle: "Please just adopt a girl and bond with her."

*A pair of muscular guys then showed up as the next team*

Phil: "Our next team is Chris and Alex, which are brothers."

Chris: "Well my full name is Christian but I am not going to tell you my last name"

Alex: "I am a custodian, but you can all see this muscles, right? So ladies, watch out."

Chris: "Don't mind him, I'm shy but I am a gym instructor, but you can clearly he has huge muscles compared to me, which sucks."

*Chris touched Alex's muscles*

Alex: "Hey dude, watch out, this muscles can be touched by the ladies and me. Are you a lady or me to touch this?"

* A goth girl and a jock guy showed up, but wait I got something to say, I think they are the third team*

Phil: Yes, magical unknown asterisk, they are the third team, and the names are Samuela, for the goth girl, and Dean, for the jock guy.

Samuela: "Why did you even made me come here? As if you want me to be your partner, or not?"

Dean: "What are you thinking Sam? Like I had a crush on you? Hell no!"

Samuela: "I'm not saying anything, I just want to get this done, so I can go to Olivia's goth party."

Dean: "Well then shut up, so we can win this!"

Samuela: "If only he can love me."

*A girl who is on her swimsuit then showed up, along with a guy who is on black suit*

Phil: "The fourth team is Hannah, and her Butler. Yeah, the Butler said he wants to be just called Butler. Also, you may notice Hannah is on her swimsuit, why? Probably because she thought they are going to go swimming in this hotel, but no Hannah, no.

Hannah: "Oh no, Butler, can ya get me some clothes? I wanna be it fancy and fashionable"

The Butler: "Miss Hannah, we have nothing, your bag is in the first floor."

Hannah: "Then go get it, Daddy is not paying you to not obey my pretty voice and face"

The Butler: "This building has 20 floors maybe? I'm really sorry but I can't"

Hannah: "Lazy old man, you suck"

Phil: "Just a mistake, guys this hotel isn't the largest anymore, because there is a more larger hotel than this, so sorry nationwide"

Cameraman: "Hey Phil, what was that? You ruined it, Miss Hannah is gonna fire us"

Hannah: "I am your boss?"

Phil: "I don't know, but I think no. We'll get to the fifth team"

* A nerdy guy, and a nerdy girl showed up, with matching nerdy outfits*

Phil: "I will now welcome Sakura, and Colton, nerdy people, with an IQ of 110."

Colton: "I may sound so arrogant about stuffs, and be so obnoxious but-

*Sakura stopped him immediately*

Sakura: "We two know that 5 is a lucky number"

Colton: "Actually-

*Sakura stopped her again*

Sakura: "I suck, that what he was gonna said"

*A overly hot girl, and a not so hot girl but so simple girl, showed up, becoming the sixth team*

Danielle: "I think no one is actually that nice here so the hot girl will be nice"

Penelope: "Danielle, you are totally right, and Phil, we had no introduction?"

Phil: "They are best friends, that's what I know about them"

*A dating couple then showed up, holding hands, one is a black guy, and a white blonde girl*

Phil: "A dating couple, how cute. The girl's name is Janel, and the guy's name is Bill, which happens to be my brother"

Bill: "Hey, bro, can you rig us?"

Janel: (laughs) "He's kidding"

Bill: (kisses Janel) "We love each other, that's why we gonna win this thing"

Janel: "I love you"

Phil: "Lots of kissing, where is the next team?"

*Two white guys that I suppose are singers then showed up*

Ty: (singing) "Coz, I am a champion"

Ed: (singing) "And you're gonna hear me meow"

Ty: (slaps Ed) "Dude, that's suppose to be roar"

Ed: "But a tiger is a relative of a cat"

*Estelle then gave a shocked face*

Estelle: (scared voice) "You mean my cats are tigers?"

Colton: "Of course, they are relatives, you should know that, because even my 4 year old brother knew that"

Estelle: "Dad, you lied to me again, you! I hate you so much"

Ty: "What the heck? Way to ruin our intro, Estelle"

Ed: (singing at the top of his lungs) "Weeeee hateeee yaaaaa"

Phil: "Too much drama and singing, 9th team, please show up"

*Another gothic girl, and tall male cheerleader showed up, as the 9th team*

Olivia: "I am a goth, so what is your problem with that?"

Samuela: "Gosh, is that you Olivia?"

Shaun: "Samuela?, the biggest goth?"

Samuela: "Yes, I am and Olivia, how's the party going- Hey, wait a second, you are hanging out with that mean male cheerleader?"

Olivia: "The party is- what? He isnt that mean, he's actually a good friend of mine, he's like my total BFF"

Phil: "Can people just stop starring in different intros?"

Ty: "Totally agreed to that"

*Phil gave the :/ face*

Phil: "Let's just move on"

*The tenth team is a married couple: one that is a 32 old male, and the other a 29 old female*

Doug: "We are gonna win, because we have unity*

Mary: "I think we are gonna win, because we have - unity I guess"

Doug: "I just said that, Mary"

Mary: (felt a little annoyed) "Oh yeah, is that what you called a major unity?!"

Doug: "Just dont screw up, I am being honest here"

Mary: "Whatevs"

*A girl and a boy then showed up, smiling like there's no tomorrow"

Joy: "We two were just plain happy people"

Sunny: "And that's why we will be based as "just happy people"

Joy: "This race is gonna be the funnest of all"

Phil: "And that concludes our introduction, when we get back we will now strt the most awaited Leg 1 of this awesome race, or amazing I guess, and this is Phil, and this show's name is The Amazing Race 1 Fanfiction, good morning and good night"


	2. Leg 1 Part 1

*Phil is telling a really crazy story to the racers, when the cameramen interrupted*

Cameraman: "Um, Phil you are suppose to welcome back the nationwide"

Phil: "What the heck? Oh, sorry, Nationwide, I'm just chillin' out with this people, I mean racers"

Joy: "But the story is so delightful, it makes me happy"

Phil: "Shut up, Joy"

Sunny: "I am really sorry Phil, go on"

Phil: "Where are we? Oh, welcome back to The Amazing Race Fanfiction 1, we are now gonna start the most awaited- The Leg 1"

Phil: "To start this leg, the challenge would be finding the right room to claim the next clue"

*Everyone thought of it as being unfair*

Mary: "That's really unfair, there are so many rooms"

The Butler: "And we might catch a scenery- eh"

Hannah: "Did I say you should talk?"

Phil: "Well then, the clue to the room is 6 3. There's a space in the two numbers"

Confessional of Colton and Sakura

Colton: "This is frickin' easy, that's either 6+3, 6-3, 6×3, or 6÷3"

Sakura: "Or it is just plain 63"

Phil: "Ready, get set go"

*Colton and Sakura, then got to the elevators first, and there are only 4 elevators"

*Joy is being hitted by a lot of racers as the racers run*

*"I think Joy should have gotten to a corner or something"*

Ed: "You mean like The man who can't be Moved?"

Ty: "Ed, we have got to concentrate"

*Chris and Alex, then used the stairs instead"

*Mary and Doug now catching up, using the elevator to go to Floor 7, where they think Room 63 is"

Confessional of Mary and Doug

Mary: "Being a southern belle, I think it's plain old 63."

Doug: "How does being a southern belle, makes you think it's 63?"

Mary: "It does not matter, as long as I'm doing my thing"

Doug: "Is this from Do my Thang?"

*Back from the top of the building*

Hannah: "I dont want to go down"

The Butler: "But we got to, and I think it's Room 64"

Hannah: "But- what the thing you just said"

*Now in third place, is Bill and Janel*

Bill: "I think it is Room 9"

Janel: "Why?"

Bill: "Addiction"

Janel: (confused) "Are you on drugs?"

The Current Standing Placements

1st: Colton and Sakura

2nd: Mary and Doug

3rd: Bill and Janel

4th: Ed and Ty

5th: Shaun and Olivia

6th: Erik and Estelle

7th: Chris and Alex

8th: Penelope and Danielle

9th: Dean and Samuela

10th: Joy and Sunny

11th: Hannah and The Butler

*Back to Colton and Sakura*

*Sakura then saw Mary and Doug going to Room 63*

Sakura: "See? I knew I was right"

*Mary and Doug then got back like they are washed up on the ocean'

Colton: "See? I knew I was right"

Sakura: "Let's just go to Room 9"

Confessional of Penelope and Danielle

Danielle: "I don't know what the heck is happening here"

Penelope: "But we are totally gonna win this thing"

Danielle: "Totes gonna happen"

*Danielle is then see talking to some random guy"

Danielle: "Do you know what this clue meant to be?"

*She passed the clue over"

Random Guy: "You mean, we are officially together?"

*Danielle punched him*

Danielle: "Don't get your hopes high, you a**"

Penelope: "That was intense"

Confessional of Estelle

Estelle: "This is seriously hopeless, I can't even figure it out"

*Estelle then got angry when Erik listened to her private confessional*

Erik: "I wasn't listening, I promise!"

Estelle: "I just think it's Room 18"

*Erik and Estelle go there, and surprisingly it's there"

Erik: "Oh my God, thank you so much and you too Estelle"

Phil: "For the next challenge, the team then must go outside to perform a roadblock, the roadblock for this race is Who is the Thinker? In this challenge, one must perform 5 word puzzles in different subjects"

Erik: "Alright, I am gonna do it"

Estelle: "Such a nerdy guy"

*Mary and Doug, now again"

Confessional of Mary and Doug

Mary: "So we got splashed, and that's really annoying"

Doug: "That's what you get for being a southern belle"

*Mary then strategize*

Mary: "I think we should do Room 9, 3, 18, and 2"

Doug: "Ok, then"

*They go to Room 9*

*They saw Colton and Sakura*

Sakura: "It's not here"

Mary: "How about Room 3?"

Colton: "Not there too"

Doug: "Hey guys, it's right here at Room 18"

Mary: "Let's head outside then"

Confessional of Colton and Sakura

Colton: "I think being with the Dory team could benefit us"

Sakura: "Yeah, let's find Dory"

Colton: "Not funny at all"

*At the outside*

Sakura: "Oh look? Erik and Estelle are here"

Estelle: "Hey guys"

Colton: "I'll do it Sakura"

Mary: "I'll do it Doug, I guess so"

Phil: Well, it looks like we had to cut it for now, well let's look at the current standing placement"

Current Standing Placement

1st: Erik and Estelle

2nd: Colton and Sakura

3rd: Mary and Doug

4th: Bill and Janel

5th: Ty and Ed

6th: Penelope and Danielle

7th: Shaun and Olivia

8th: Chris and Alex

9th: Dean and Samuela

10th: Joy and Sunny

11th: Hannah and the Butler

Phil: We'll be back soon for the continuation"


End file.
